birthday present from ikuto and tadase
by Anjani CHAN
Summary: "kau beda dari yang dulu" gumam Amu lalu duduk di samping Tadase,menatap bunga yang beraneka warna "kau juga" ucap Tadase "kau benar-benar berbeda,dulu kau tidak suka bertemu denganku dan lebih memilih bertemu dengan Ikuto,sekarang kau mau-mau saja bertemu dengan ku"
1. Chapter 1

**_Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan,gomen ne_**

**_Disclaimer : peach-pit_**

**_Tittle : birthday gifts_**

**_Author : Anjani (harazui)_**

**_Character : Hinamori amu,Hinamori ami,Hotori tadase,Tsukiyomi ikuto,Yuiki yaya,Sanjo kairo,Mashiro rima dan Fujisaki Nagihiko_**

**_Summary : "kau beda dari yang dulu" gumam Amu lalu duduk di samping Tadase,menatap bunga yang beraneka warna_**

**_"kau juga" ucap Tadase "kau benar-benar berbeda,dulu kau tidak suka bertemu denganku dan lebih memilih bertemu dengan Ikuto,sekarang kau mau-mau saja bertemu dengan ku"_**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah Amu bersiap pergi ke sekolahnya (SMA yang memiliki 3 tingkatan yaitu junior,junior high dan seniro ),ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna cream,jas berwarna hitam dilengkapi dengan dasi X kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat hitam,rok pendek kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat hitam dilengkapi stoking cream

"hhmm,aku tidak bisa melupakan kebiasan ku memakai kain merah ini,tapi bagaimana pun jika aku pakai lagi,pasti dimarahi,huh huh" dengus Amu

"Amu,ayo makan!" teriak ibunya

"hai" jawab Amu yang segera turun menelusuri tangga kamarnya untuk turun kebawah

"onee-chan,mite!mite!" teriak Ami yang mengenakan seragam Seiyo gakuen academy,tapi ia mengenakan kain merah di lengan jasnya

"apa kau memakai ini!" teriak Amu terkejut

"iya,nanti aku pasti menjadi gadis terpopuler yang cool and spicy" jelas Ami seraya bergaya Amu dan di foto oleh ayahnya

"sejak dulu aku tidak pernah tau apa yang dilakukan mereka dipagi hari" ucap Amu seraya berjalan dan duduk diatas bangku ruang makan

"kau mau bawa bento?" tanya ibunya yang memegang dua bento

"tidak,tidak usah,bu" jawab Amu "akukan bukan anak-anak lagi"

"oiya Amu,Bagaimana nilai ulanganmu?" tanya Ibunya,mengalohkan pembicaraan

"aku belum tau,mungkin hari ini atau besok akan di pajang di mading" jelas Amu "aku sih berharap nilaiku paling tinggi"

"Ami cepat makan,nanti kau malah telat!" teriak Ibunya

"hai" terdengar jawaban Ami yang berada di tangga

"mungkin nanti aku akan pulang terlambat" ucap Amu memberitahu

"kenapa?" tanya Ibunya

"aku mau membuat sesuatu dengan teman-temanku,yang bisa di bilang untuk bekal masa depan" jelas Amu seraya memasukkan sendok berisikan makanan pagi ala ibunya kedalam mulutnya

"begitu ya" ucap Ibunya

"aku selesai" ucap Amu seraya beranjak dari kursinya "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya?"

"iya,hati-hati dijalan ya" ucap Ibunya

"iya" jawab Amu lalu berlari keluar

Diperjalanan Amu bertemu dengan Rima,Yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Nagihiko

"apa ini?" tanya Amu sinis sembari menunjuk tangan Rima dan Nagihiko yang saling berpegangan

"kenapa?" tanya Rima kembali

"kau menjalin hubungan dengan Nagihiko?" tanya Amu lagi

"ya,begitulah" jawab Rima yang terseyum manis

"kau tidak pacaran dengan Tadase?" tanya Nagihiko

"apa!,mana mungkin aku pacaran dengannya" cetus Amu seraya berdiri tegap dan langsung menyebrang,padahal lampu untuk penyebrang masih berwarna merah _"akukan masih ingin menjaga image ku"_

"Amu awas!" teriak Nagihiko dan Rima bersamaan

Sekejap terlihat mobil yang lewat "HuaaAAA!" teriak Amu seraya berlari kearah Rima dan Nagihiko,tapi karena gak liat-liat jadi ketabrak tiang lampu deh

"Amu!" teriak Rima yang berjalan menghampiri Amu disusul Nagihiko

"kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Nagihiko "makanya,liat-liat dulu kalau mau lari"

"aduh,kepalaku sakit" rengek Amu "lagi pula tadi itukan aku panik"

"tapi tetap harus hati-hatikan" ucap Rima seraya membantu Amu berdiri

"iya-iya,terima kasih,aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Amu seraya berjalan di belakang Rima dan Nagihiko yang kembali berpegangan tangan _"hmm,mereka benar-benar membuatku jengkel"_

"kira-kira bagaimana ya nilai ulanganku?" tanya Nagihiko pada Rima

"nilaimu pasti akan baik-baik saja" jawab Rima

_"apa!aku tidak di ajak berbicara"_ batin Amu _"dasar"_ lalu Amu berlari melewati Rima dan Nagihiko _"memang aku tahan dengan perilaku mereka berdua,aku benar-benar ingin mempunyai seseorang yang mencintaiku dan kucintai,tapi aku tidak pernah dapat semua itu" _Amu terus berlari _"jika aku dapat seseorang itu,aku berharap dia bisa mencintaiku apa adanya" _

BrrUUkkkKKK! Amu menabrak Tadase yang sedang santai berjalan

"Gomen ne" ucap Amu meminta maaf,dan membungkukan bandannya

"aku juga minta maaf" ucap Tadase "Amu?" panggil Tadase yang baru sadar kalau itu Amu,karena melihat jepitan X nya

"huh?" gumam Amu seraya berdiri dan menatap Tadase "Tadase"

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tadase

"aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Amu

"ayo,,kita pergi bersama" ajak Tadase

"iya" jawab Amu _"ini lebih baik di banding aku berjalan dengan Rima dan Nagihiko"_

"Amu?" Panggil Tadase dengan hati-hati

"ya,ada apa?" tanya Amu

"menurutmu nilai ulanganmu berapa?" tanya Tadase "bukannya aku memaksa,aku hanya ingin tau feeling mu saja kok"

"iya-iya,santai saja" ucap Amu seraya menyikut perut Tadase "aku sih berharap nilaiku paling tinggi,kau sendiri?"

"kalau aku…" ucap Tadase yang tampak gugup "aku juga ingin mendapat nilai yang sempurna,dan berharap bisa pergi ke new york"

"wow itu cita-citamu?" tanya Amu

"begitulah" jawab Tadase sedikit malu

"oiya kau mau ikut tidak" tawar Amu tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa ke Tadase

"apa?" tanya Tadase heran,dan melihat wajah Amu yang ceria

"aku,Yaya,Rima,Nagihiko dan Kairi akan mendirikan sebuah cafe" jelas Amu "walaupun sulit aku,akan berjuang dengan yang lainnya"

"begitu ya" ucap Tadase yang terlihat sedang memikirkan tawaran Amu "baiklah,aku akan ikut untuk mendirikan cafe"

"kami sudah mempunyai uang,ya bisa dibilang itu cukup untuk modal" jelas Amu

"aku akan menyumbang" ucap Tadase seraya mengeluarkan dompetnya "ini" ucap Tadase yang menyodorkan sejumah uang

"apa kau yakin?,ini kan uang yang kau tabung sejak SMP?" tanya Amu memastikan

"tentu saja yakin,saat kafenya sudah jadi dan banyak pengunjung yang datang,pasti uangku akan kembali" jelas Tadase

"benar juga" ucap Amu lalu memasukkan uang yang diberi Tadase "hmm,kenapa mobil Tsukasa-sensei ada di depan gerbang sekolah ya?" tanya Amu heran

Terlihat di depan gerbang sang pemilik SMA yang sedang berdiri

"Tsukasa sensei" panggil Tadase seraya berlari kecil di susul Amu "kenapa di depan gerbang?"

"ah,Tadase,Sensei sedang bingung saja" jawab Tsukasa pemilik SMA

"bingung kenapa?" tanya Amu heran

"sekolah kita mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti olimpiade dan mewakili Jepang tanpa diseleksi" jelas Tsukasa

"wooww,itu keren" ucap Amu berdecak kagum

"lebih baik sensei masuk keruangan sensei dan bertanya pada rekan kerja sensei yang lain" saran Tadase

"kau benar Tadase" ucap Tsukasa seraya masuk ke dalam sekolah dan pergi ke ruangannya

Sedangkan Amu dan Tadase pergi ke ruang kelas mereka

"olimpiade?" gumam Tadase

"kenapa?,kau ingin mengikuti olimpiade itu ya?" tanya Amu "kau hanya tinggal bilang pada Tsukasa sensei,lagi pula itu paman mu kan"

"jika aku ingin ikut,aku akan bersaing secara sehat" jelas Tadase "mana mungkin aku merengek untuk di ikutkan olimpiade itu"

"ya,kau benar" ucap Amu,ia menatap mata Tadase _"kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik,di banding dulu saat kau sd"_

"Amu….kau lihat Kairi tidak?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba

"ah..tidak" jawab Amu lalu masuk ke ruang kelas dan duduk (tempat duduk Amu berada di dekat jendela,disamping meja Amu ada kursi Rima,didepan Amu ada Yaya,di samping Yaya ada Kairi,dibelakang Amu ada Tadase dan disamping Tadase ada Nagihiko)

"membosankan ya" gumam Tadase pelan yang duduk tepat dibelakang Amu

"ku kira Tadase tidak pernah bosan" ejek Amu

"hampir setiap hari aku bosan,jika tidak ada teman" ucap Tadase "seperti sekarang,hanya ada kau,Yaya dan Kairi,tapi Kairi dan Yaya pergi entah kemana"

"kita pergi saja,ketaman sekolah" tawar Amu yang membalikan padangannya kearah Tadase

"boleh" ucap Tadase seraya berlari menuju taman sekolah "siapa yang lebih dulu sampai ketaman sekolah,akan ditraktir!" teriak Tadase

"apa!,kau curang,kau lari lebih dulu!" teriak Amu yang berlari menyusul Tadase

Sesampai ditaman

"aku menang!" teriak Tadase yang bercucuran keringat

"ya iyalah kau menang,kau kan lari lebih dulu daripada aku" jelas Amu yang tidak menerima kekalahannya

"seperti janji,traktir aku" ucap Tadase mengingatkan Amu

"kalau tau begini tadi aku bawa bento saja" gumam Amu

"kau bawa bento?" tanya Tadase yang duduk di bangku taman

"kan aku bilang,jika tau!" teriak Amu yang mulai emosi

"jangan marah dong" goda Tadase

"kau beda dari yang dulu" gumam Amu lalu duduk di samping Tadase,menatap bunga yang beraneka warna

"kau juga" ucap Tadase "kau benar-benar berbeda,dulu kau tidak suka bertemu denganku dan lebih memilih bertemu dengan Ikuto,sekarang kau mau-mau saja bertemu dengan ku"

"dulu kau tidak bisa mengalahkan ku dalam hal apapun,seperti berlari,bermain basket,bermain ski dan yang lainnya" jelas Amu "sekarang kau mampu mengalahkan semua yang ku bisa"

"aku berjuang" ucap Tadase membuat Amu terkejut "waktu SD aku menganggap kau tidak mau bertemuku karena aku tidak bisa apa-apa,makanya aku berjuang untuk melampaui kemampuan mu yang dibilang perlu kerja keras dan semangat yang tinggi"

"aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mu bukan karena kau tidak bisa apa-apa" ucap Amu

"lalu?" tanya Tadase yang menatap wajah Amu

"aku….aku…aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang" jelas Amu

"kenapa?" tanya Tadase kedua kalinya

"aku butuh waktu" jawab Amu

"kejadian itu terjadi saat sd,itu sudah lama,masa masih perlu waktu" ucap Tadase

"ya begitulah" jawab Amu

"Amu!" teriak Yaya dan Rima seraya melambaikan tangan "ayo kita sudah masukan" ucap Rima

"iya" jawab Amu lalu berlari di susul Tadase

* * *

TBC

next chapter berikutnya

jangan lupa REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan,gomen ne_**

**_Disclaimer : peach-pit_**

**_Tittle : birthday gifts from Ikuto and Tadase_**

**_Author : Anjani (harazui)_**

**_Character : Hinamori amu,Hinamori ami,Hotori tadase,Tsukiyomi ikuto,Yuiki yaya,Sanjo kairo,Mashiro rima dan Fujisaki Nagihiko_**

**_Summary : "baiklah,murid-muridku yang sensei ada sedikit pengumuman yaitu sekloha kita mendapat kesempatan untuk mewakili jepang dalam olimpiade tanpa seleksi,jadi nilai tertinggi pada tingkat junior,akan di bawa ke new York" jelas Tsukasa "nilai juga tidak dipajang di mading,melainkan di berikan kepada murid langsung secara lembaran"_**

~oOo~

Dikelas

Amu langsung duduk tanpa bicara sedikit pun,ia menatap luar jendela melihat taman belakang sekolah yang tertiup angin sepoi sepoi,ia berfikir akan pertanyaan Tadase dan perkataannya yang membuatnya juga bingung,Amu mendesah kesal ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan kalau Tadase menanyakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya

_ "Aku harus bilang apa,kalau Tadase menanyakan hal itu lagi?"_ batin Amu,ia merunduk dalam _"apa aku harus jawab secara jujur,kalau aku tidak ingin bertemunya karena aku suka dengannya,aku tau perasaan itu sudah lama sekali,tapi aku belum siap mengatakannya"_Amu kembali menatap jendela dan kembali merenung

"Amu,kau kenapa?" tanya Rima "jangan melamun terus,nanti kau akan di pukul memakai buku tebal oleh sensei"

"Hhaaah" Amu tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Rima

"Hahaha,Amu,Amu" tawa geli Rima membuat Amu heran "kau benar-benar takut,kau takut kalau kejadian itu mengganggu image mu"

"tidak usah banyak bicara kau" ucap Amu dingin

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya,maaf ya kalau sensei terlambat" ucap seorang sensei "buka halaman 32,kerjakan soal matematika yang ada di halaman tersebut waktu kalian 30 menit"

"apa!30 menit,inikan 40 soal, kenapa bisa 30 menit mana ini matematika lagi" cetus seorang murid

"kalian boleh bertanya,boleh membagi tugas pekerjaan kalian,atau sebagainya" jelas sensei

"begitu ya" gumam Amu _"mau bagi tugas dengan siapa aku?,pastinya Rima dengan Nagihiko,Apa boleh buat aku harus kerja sendiri"_

17 menit berlari,Amu baru bisa menyelesaikan 25 soal,dan itu pun yang mudah dan yang susah di tinggalkannya,sedangkan Rima yang berada di sampingnya menghadap kebelakang lalu kembali menghadap kedepan,kebelakang,kedepan dan kebelakang

"Mashiro rima,apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sensei yang membuat murid lainnya tertegun

"aku,aku hanya mengerjakan soal yang sensei berikan" ucap Rima,ia menahan malu yang amat mendalam di dirinya,Amu menoleh ke arah Nagihiko,terlihat ia sedikit panik

"kau kan bisa berkerja sama dengan Amu dan Nagihiko bisa berkerja sama dengan Tadase" jelas sensei sambil menilai kertas ulangan matematika

"berkerjasama dengan ku" gumam Amu yang akhirnya angkat bicara membantu Rima "aku saja tidak bisa mengerjakan milikku sendiri,apalagi aku membantunya,bebanku tambah banyak ditambah lagi waktunya terbatas" ucap Amu yang kembali menulis setelah selesai berbicara

"Apa!" teriak sensei dan membuat Amu kaget "Mashiro rima kau pindah kebelakang,dan Tadase kau kedepan" pinta sensei terlihat ia memijat kecil kepalanya "aku benar-benar terkejut melihat nilai ulangan mu Mashiro"

"heeh,memang nilai ulangan saya berapa?" tanya Rima seraya membereskan bukunya dan pindah kebelakang

"5,5" jawab sensei "Nagihiko,sensei harap kau bisa membantu Rima"

"hai" jawab Nagihiko

Sedangkan Amu panas dingin duduk di samping Tadase

_ "haduh,aku salah bicara"_ batin Amu _"kenapa harus Tadase yang duduk bersamaku?"_

"no 38" gumam Tadase dengan nada bingung,Amu langsung melihat soal nomor 38 yang ternyata ia belum kerjakan juga

"haduh" gumam Amu bersamaan dengan Tadase,karena suara mereka yang menyatu dan pelan jadi keduanya tidak menyadari

"ini bagus agar Amu dan Tadase bisa lebih dekat" ucap Rima

"kau benar" jawab Nagihiko "kalau begitu kita mulai kerjakan soalnya"

Rima hanya mengangguk

Tadase yang ahli mengerjakan soal matematika,cukup pusing dengan soal no 38,sedangkan Amu hanya bisa mengerjakan 25 soal,sedangkan waktu terus berjalan

"aku pusing sekali" gumam Amu pelan,ia meletakkan ujung pensilnya di keningnya,Tadase tidak bergeming sedikit pun,ia tetap mencari cara soal no 38,sampai akhirnya Tadase menghibur Amu agar dia santai dan tidak menulis di lembar pertengahan bukunya "Ingat traktir aku",Lalu ia menyobek dan melemparnya kearah Amu

"apa ini?" tanya Amu pelan,Tadase hanya mengangkat bahunya "huh,dasar,aku masih ingat kok,jadi gak perlu diingat kan" ucap Amu menjaga emosinya dan meremas kertas tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lacinya

Beberapa menit berlalu Amu sudah menyelesaikan 35 soal,dan waktu tinggal 10 menit,Tadase yang memperhatikan Amu secara diam-diam akhirnya dia tau kalau Amu sedang kesulitan

_ "haduh,bagaimana lagi ini?"_gumam Amu dalam hatinya _"masa iya aku harus tanya sama Tadase,akukan gengsi"_

"Apa ada yang sulit,selain nomor 38?" tanya Tadase polos

"banyak" jawab Amu "no 17,26,25, , dan 29"

"banyak sekali" ucap Tadase seraya melihat arlojinya "waktu kita hanya 8 menit,biar aku bantu"

Akhirnya Tadase dan Amu pun berkerja sama,Tadase mengajari Amu dengan lemah lembut sampai ia mengerti dan paham

"baiklah kumpulkan" perintah sensei

"cepat Amu!" teriak Tadase

"selesai" ucap Amu lalu mengelap keringatnya dan kembali memandang bukunya "eh,no 38 belum di isi ?"

"aku tidak tau caranya" jawab Tadase "ayo cepat kumpul"

"iya-iya" jawab Amu seraya berjalan di belakang Tadase

"baiklah kalian boleh istirahat" ucap sensei memberitahu

Amu,Rima,Yaya,Kairi,Nagihiko dan Tadase pun pergi kekantin

"aku benar-benar lapar" ucap Yaya seraya mengelus perutnya

"memang kau saja yang lapar" ucap Kairi "aku juga tau"

"aku yang akan pesan makanan" tawar Amu

"baiklah,Ini uangku,aku pesan nasi goreng dan minumnya es teh" pinta Nagihiko lalu Amu mengambil uang Nagihiko,semua makanan pun sudah di pesan Amu,kecuali milik Tadase

"ini makanan kalian" ucap Amu seusai Amu meletakkan makannya ia duduk disamping Tadase

"makananku mana?" tanya Tadase seraya memandang Amu yang ada di sampingnya

"kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Amu kembali

"apa saja yang penting bisa dimakan" jawab Tadase

"sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab begitu" gumam Amu "itu ada roti bluder,kau makan itu saja"

"apa!" teriak Tadase "ini tidak akan mengenyangkanku"

"kau tidak bilang kalau pesan makanan yang bisa mengenyangkan" ucap Amu santai sambil menyuap sup

"apa boleh buat" ucap Tadase seraya meraih roti bluder "selesai ku makan ini,aku akan memesan makanan lagi"

"jadi,janjiku sudah ku tepatikan?" tanya Amu memastikan

"ya" jawab Tadase dingin,lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pemesanan makanan

"Amu,kau membuat Tadase marah" ucap Nagihiko

"biar saja" jawab Amu santai

"bagaimana jika waktu saat sd,berputar,dan berbalik" Ucap Rima sinis

"berarti Rima,Tadase tidak ingin bertemu dengan Amu dong?" tanya yaya memastikan dengan nada heran

"iya,Yaya" jawab Kairi "kan waktu sd Amu yang gak mau ketemu Tadase,mungkin nanti akan terbalik"

"bicara apa kalian?" tanya Amu,kasar "Tadase tidak pernah maelakukan hal bodoh seperti itu"

"jadi saat itu,kau yang bodoh?" tanya Rima "bukankah kau yang melakukannya?"

"aku memang bodoh sejak dulu,apa kalian tidak menyadarinya?" ucap Amu,ia merasa jengkel,Tadase yang mendengar suara Amu hanya bengong

"aku punya sedikit masalah yang masih ada di lubuk hatiku dan mengganjal hatiku ,yang tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat menyelesaikan masalahku kecuali aku sendiri" ucap Amu mengatur emosinya,sedangkan Rima,Yaya,Nagihiko dan Kairi hanya diam

"ada apa kenapa pada diam?" tanya Tadase seakan tidak tau apa-apa

"hanya ada masalah kecil" jawab Yaya

"pengumuman,semua murid mulai dari junior sampai senior diminta berkumpul diaula" ucap seseorang yang kalihatannya adalah Tsukasa

"ayo!" ajak Yaya seraya menarik tangan Amu dan Rima

"astaga,baru saja aku ingin makan" ucap Tadase

"salah sendiri" ejek Nagihiko lalu berlari kearah Yaya,Rima dan Amu

Mereka pun pergi keaula sekolah dan duduk bersampingan

"baiklah,murid-muridku yang sensei ada sedikit pengumuman yaitu sekolah kita mendapat kesempatan untuk mewakili jepang dalam olimpiade tanpa seleksi,jadi nilai tertinggi pada tingkat junior,akan di bawa ke new York" jelas Tsukasa "nilai juga tidak dipajang di mading,melainkan di berikan kepada murid langsung secara lembaran"

Semua murid riuh akan siapa yang meraih nilai tertinggi

"new York ya?" tanya Amu pelan,ia menatap wajah Tadase "kalau begini aku sih tidak mau meraih nilai tertinggi kalau harus meninggalkan orang tuaku"

"tapi itu special Amu" ucap Yaya nyambung

"memang special,tapi apa kau kuat tidak bertemu ibu dan ayah mu?" tanya Amu

Yaya menggeleng dengan muka kusut

"baiklah hanya itu yang sensei sampaikan,sekarang kalian boleh kembali kekelas" ucap Tsuksa mengakhiri pembicaraannya

Tadase tersenyum manis,ia benar-benar mengharapkan yang melihat Tadase hanya bisa ikut tersenyum

"kau mau kekantin?" tanya Amu

"Tidak langsung saja kekelas" jawab Tadase

Mereka ber6 pun segera kekelas dan duduk dibangku masing-masing

"Rima,Kau punya tidak komik komedi keluaran baru?" tanya Yaya seraya melihatkan komik barunya

"waw,aku boleh pinjam tidak?" tanya Rima

"boleh-boleh" ucap Yaya lalu memberikan komiknya pada Rima

"Huuuuaaaa,Nagihiko mite mite" ucap Rima kegirangan

"apa?" tanya Nagihiko pelan

"ada bala-balance,ini kawai" ucap Rima berdecak kagum,sedangkan Kairi,Amu dan Tadase menggeleng-geleng kecil

"oiya,kita harus membicarakan café yang ingin kita bangun" ucap Amu mengingatkan

"benar" jawab Yaya seraya memutar kursinya kebelakang

"kita mulai dari bangunan" ucap Kairi "kita harus mencari rumah yang berdekor café,tapi jika belum di dekor kita bisa mendekornya sendiri"

"dimana kita bisa mendapat rumah?" tanya Yaya

"aku tau,Ayah ku pernah bilang kalau ada rumah yang ukurannya bisa dibilang kecil dan bisa di bilang sedang" jelas Nagihiko "rumah itu tidak terawat,Karena yang punya sudah pindah ke luar negeri"

"lalu bagaimana caranya kita minta izin?" tanya Amu

"ayahku punya berkas rumah itu,kebetulan orang itu pernah bilang jika ada yang ingin memakai pakai saja" jelas Nagihiko "tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mau,karena keadaan rumah yang catnya sudah di tumbuhi jamur dan lumut,lantainya yang hitam pekat,dan atapnya yang penuh jaring laba-laba"

"itu jorok sekali" ucap Rima

"kitakan bisa membersihkannya" saran Tadase "setelah bersih kita bisa mulai dekor"

Setuju!

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

TBC

jangan lupa Review

Amu : GOOD,NEXT CHAPTER SOBAT


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan,gomen ne_**

**_Disclaimer : peach-pit_**

**_Title : birthday gifts from Ikuto and Tadase_**

**_Author : Anjani (harazui)_**

**_Character : Hinamori amu,Hinamori ami,Hotori tadase,Tsukiyomi ikuto,Yuiki yaya,Sanjo kairi,Mashiro rima dan Fujisaki Nagihiko_**

**_Summary :_**

~oOo~

Setelah pulang sekolah (16.15),mereka berenam pun pergi kerumah yang Nagihiko maksud,Rumah itu berada di dekat Seiyo Gakuen Academy,Jadi jika di buat café pasti ramai.

"Nagi,kok jauh banget sih?" tanya Yaya.

"Haah,jauh?" tanya balik Nagihiko,lalu menoleh kebelakang "Yaya,kitakan baru beberapa meter dari sekolah".

"Aku tau,tapi kakiku sudah lelah" ucap Yaya menggerutu.

"Cerewet" ejek Kairi,lalu membuka buka catatannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menemukan blok.

"Kita lewat sini" Nagihiko memberitahu seraya menunjuk blok.

"Ini seperti mau ke academy saja?" tanya Amu.

"Nagihiko,apa rumah yang kau maksud itu seiyo gakuen?" tanya Yaya ngasal "Seiyo Gakuen itu besar,lebih cocok dijadikan apartemend saja".

"…" semua teman-teman Yaya benar-benar tidak habis pikir,kalau Yaya masih seperti dulu.

B,bukan begitu maksudku,rumah yang ku maksud ada di dekat seiyo gakuen" ucap Nagihiko,ia mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga setara dengan dadanya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Hmmm,begitu ya" ucap Yaya,lalu menunjuk seiyo Gakuen "Itu Seiyo Gakuen,lalu dimana rumahnya ?".

"Mungkin yang itu" jawab Kairi,jari telunjuknya mengarah ke rumah berukuran sedang,kacanya yang sudah berdebu,temboknya yang di coret-coret dan halamannya yang luas terlihat tidak di rawat.

"Iya,benar yang itu" jawab Nagihiko,ia berjalan menuju rumah itu.

"Kalau ini sih perlu di operasi" Amu menyilangkan kedua tangannya bertanda tidak usah

"Tapi itu satu-satunya peluang kita Amu" ucap Tadase.

"Bagaimana cara bukanya?" tanya Rima yang menendang-nendang pintu nya,karena di tangannya ada kotak berisikan alat bersih-bersih.

"Ini" ucap Nagihiko menyodorkan kuncinya "Aku selalu bawa kuncinya",Rima pun meletakkan kotak tersebut dan mengambil kuncinya lalu membuka pintunya, Yaya segera berlari kedalam rumah itu "Buk" Yaya menginjakan kakinya di rumah kotor itu,dan menghasilkan debu yang banyak.

"Uhk,uhk, pelan-pelan dong Yaya" keluh Rima.

"Gomen ne" ucap Yaya meminta maaf,lalu ia berjalan kembali dengan langkah yang teratur.

"Rumah ini,benar-benar kotor" ucap Kairi,kacamatanya ia elap-elap karena terkena debu.

"Kita perlu semangat ekstra" saran Tadase "Banyak tugas yang harus kita lakukan disini".

"Kita harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Nagihiko dan Rima bersamaan.

"HUAaAA,,sugoi!" teriak Yaya berdecak kagum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Amu,lalu berjalan kearah Yaya "Wow,ini luas sekali".

"Aku akan melengkapi halaman ini dengan berbagai mainan" ucap Yaya.

"Boleh juga,saranmu" ucap Kairi "Baiklah,kita akan mulai,Rima,Yaya kalian berdua mengelap kaca dan jendela".

"Hai" jawab Rima dan Yaya bersamaan.

"Amu,dan Tadase,bersihkan lantainya" perintah Kairi "Aku dan nagi akan membereskan barang yang tidak penting disini".

"Hai!" jawab Amu dan Tadase bersamaan.

Mereka pun mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan baik,tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun,jendela yang banyak membuat Rima dan Yaya lelah,tapi keduanya tidak mengeluh.

"Selesai" ucap Amu yang memegangi sapu,terlihat peluh membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kami juga selesai" ucap Yaya dan Rima bersamaan.

"Kita tinggal dekorasi saja" ucap Kairi.

"Beri waktu kami untuk istirahat" pinta Tadase.

"Istirahatlah,aku dan Nagihiko akan memindahkan meja ini,lalu aku dan Nagihiko akan istirahat" ucap Kairi,tangannya membawa meja cukup besar dengan Nagihiko.

"Lelahnya" keluh Yaya,ia merebahkan dirinya di lantai yang mengkilap.

"Lantainya wangi" puji Rima yang tiduran di lantai.

Amu dan Tadase hanya tersenyum,setelah mereka puas beristirahat,meraka kembali berdiskusi.

"Kita masih punya 3 jam,untuk menyelesaikan ini" ucap Kairi yang menatap arlojinya.

"Berarti kita pulang jam 20.00,Dong?" tanya Yaya memastikan.

"Ya" jawab Nagihiko..

"Haaahh,,,pasti melelahkan" gumam Rima.

"Bersabarlah" ucap Nagihiko sembari tersenyum manis kearah Rima dan Rima hanya membalas senyum Nagihiko.

"Ini sudah jam 6,apa masih ada toko yang buka?" tanya Kairi.

"Kau ingin mencari apa?" tanya Amu "makanan?".

"Mungkin" jawab Kairi "kita bagi-bagi tugas".

"Tugas apa lagi?" tanya Yaya.

"Kita pasangkan cowok dengan cewek,karena sudah pasti yang cewek lelah,jadi jika pingsan kita bisa bantu" jelas Kairi "Amu mana uang sumbangannya?".

"Ini" ucap Amu,mengeluarkan amplop yang sudah pasti isinya uang.

"Ini cukup banyak,baiklah ini untuk mu Tadase" ucap Kairi "Kau dan Amu beli persediaan untuk café,contohnya piring,gelas,serbet dan yang lainnya".

"Tidak jadi masalah" gumam Amu lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Serahkan pada kami" ucap Tadase lalu menyusul Amu.

"Rima dan Nagihiko kalian pesan bangku,meja dan yang lain-lain yang berkualitas dan harganya terjangkau" perintah Kairi,keduannya hanya mengangguk "Yaya,kau dan aku beli peralatan untuk memenuhi halaman belakang,seperti keinginanmu untuk menjadikan itu tempat penitipan bayi".

"Yeah,Kalau begitu ayo!" Yaya segera menarik lengan Kairi.

"Aku kunci dulu pintunya" ucap Kairi melepaskan tangan Yaya.

"Iya-iya" ucap Yaya,lalu mereka pun pergi kesebuah toko.

~oOo~

Setelah 2 jam berlalu,mereka kembali ke rumah itu lagi,terlihat mereka memegang peralatan café kecuali Rima dan Nagihiko yang tugasnya hanya memesan bangku meja dll.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yaya.

"Tinggal dekorasi saja" jawab Kairi.

"Hmmm,tadi aku dan Nagihiko sudah memesan bangku dan meja,tapi ada beberapa yang diantar sekarang,dan juga ada yang diantar besok" jelas Rima.

"Iya tidak apa" ucap Kairi,ia membawa banyak belanjaan seperti boneka,botol susu,pakaian anak,mainan dll.

"Kairi,aku dan Rima ingin mendekor halamannya saja,boleh kan?" tanya Yaya.

"Baiklah" jawab Kairi "Amu,Tadase,kalian menyusun piring dan gelasnya di kamar sana" Kairi menunjuk kamar dapur yang sudah ada tempat untuk menaruh piring dan gelas hanya saja tampatnya terlihat seperti zaman dulu.

"Nagi,kita akan tunggu barang pesananmu" ucap Kairi.

Selang beberapa menit mobil truk hitam datang ke rumah café,truk itu membawa banyak barang.

"Permisi apa ini rumah Nagihiko?" tanya seseorang.

"Ehhh?" gumam Kairi,wajahnya menatap Nagihiko yang terlihat panik.

"Iya,tapi ini bukan milik saya,ini milik teman saya" jelas Nagihiko.

"Kalau begitu itu barang milik anda?" tanya seseorang itu lagi sembari menunjuk barang barang seperti rak piring,meja,bangku,tempat untuk serbet dll.

"Iya" jawab Nagihiko.

"Kami akan membantu anda untuk menurunkan barang-barang kalian" pinta seseorang yang mengantarkan barang Nagihiko,tepatnya lagi café mereka ber6.

"Kau membeli semuanya?" bisik Kairi.

"Iya" jawab Nagihiko sembari mengangkat meja.

"Apa uangnya cukup?" tanya Kairi.

"Ya,beberapa meja ada yang diskon karena gak laku-laku" jelas Nagihiko.

"begitu ya" ucap Kairi yang membantu menurunkan beberapa barang dari truk.

###

"Rima,bagaimana kalau di sini di pasang lampu lampion,jadi jika malam hari ada penerangan" jelas Yaya.

"Boleh juga,hmmm tapi bagaimana jika hujan?" tanya Rima "Inikan halaman tanpa atap".

"benar juga ya" ucap Yaya jari telunjuknya menempel di pelipisnya "Apa kita bangun bangunan kecil untuk anak-anak"

"Aku akan tanya dengan Nagihiko apa masih ada ruangan yang cukup besar untuk tempat berteduh kami saat menjaga bayi/anak-anak" saran Rima,ia segera berlari ke dalam rumah melewati pintu belakang.

"Hmmm,begitu ya" gumam Yaya.

###

"Tadase" panggil Amu..

"Ya" sahut Tadase "Ada apa?"

"Apa ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana?" tanya Amu.

"Mungkin saja,jika kita berjuang" jelas Tadase,wajahnya menatap wajah Amu "Kau percayakan?".

"Aku selalu percaya" jawab Amu.

"Baguslah" ucap Tadase.

TBC

Zui : Gomen ne,alurnya terlalu melenceng

Tadase : Sangat Zui chan

Zui : Gomen ne Tadase-kun

Amu : Maa,maa

Yaya : Nandesuka?

Rima : Doushite ?

Zui : bukan apa-apa kok ^3^

Next ya reader


End file.
